


Sharing is Caring

by Processpending



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Come Inflation, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Threesome - F/M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Processpending/pseuds/Processpending
Summary: When Thor and Loki win an eating contest against Volstagg, you decide your victor's deserve a reward. A reward that leaves you with more than any of you anticipated.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor/Reader (Marvel), Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 132





	Sharing is Caring

"Pregnant again brother? And nearly due."

"I'm not the only one bursting with bastard." Loki's indignation is hampered by his stance, one hand pressed to the small of his back, the other supporting his heavy stomach. Any further argument is deterred when you step up to Loki, fingers trailing over the taught flesh.

Your hands slide over the bowed sides, replacing his hands on the underside, you heft it, a relieved gasp escapes his lips as the weight is momentarily eased. The mass protests its rising and you feel it ripple under your touch, eyes rolling up to his, a mischievous smirk on your lips.

You stretch up on your toes, hands resting on his belly for balance. He groans, either from the pressure or your stiff nipples dragging over sensitive flesh. You don't care as you muffle the groan with a kiss, teeth nipping at his lips. You stretch a hand out behind you, beckoning for Thor to join you. Fabric slides past your outstretched hand and you wait, expecting the nudge of his hardened cock pressing into you, but it’s his bloated stomach that reaches you first, nudging into your back, sending you into Loki.

“Oaf.” He hisses the word as he falls back a step, looking affronted he rubs his abused belly, frowning over you at Thor.

“Want to tell me how you _both_ got too much in your belly?” You turn so you can see them both, laying one hand on each stomach you gently rub, looking between the two for answers.

“A challenge, my lady.” Thor’s grin and quick answer let’s you know exactly who won the challenge, but it had to be close if their stretched bellies were anything to go by. 

“A feasting challenge.” You mused.

“Aye. Volstagg claimed he could outeat Loki and I.” Your eyebrows raise at that, Volstagg was known for his voracious appetite. 

“It seems you did Asgard proud.” You squeeze the lower swell of their stomachs, enjoying how they squirm at the rough handling. “I am standing in the presence of the victors am I not?” You stride away from them, perching on the end of your bed to face them. It’s a challenge of your own, one they desperately want to say yes to as they know the reward, it’s why they had come to your chambers. 

“By three plates.” Thor nods.

“Apiece.” Loki finishes and _that_ earns your appraisal. You had seen Volstagg consume entire feasts all his own, but your princes had won by more than a hair.

“Such feats deserve recognition.” You lean back, all the invitation they need to join you. They know the game has started, Thor unabashed in his fecundity, tucks his tunic atop his stomach as he waddles toward you. You admire the sight, the tanned skin glowing from the inside as though he’d swallowed the very sun itself, his large hands looking small as they restlessly stroke the sides, seeking to ease the building discomfort as his stomach swells further.

Where Thor is unabashed in his gluttony, Loki is reserved. Though the seams of his tunic are obviously stretched to breaking, he doesn’t free his belly, instead he cradles it with one hand, the other pressed into the small of his back. It’s absolutely delicious, watching them waddle across the large room towards you, bellies pulling them along.

You address Loki first, sliding his tight tunic over the swell as soon as he draws near. “Your belly’s too big Mischief.” You press a kiss to his flattened belly button, slightly disappointed he wasn’t filled enough for it to pop out. “You best let me take care of you.” You peer at him from where you still sit, his pale belly filling your vision, blocking him from seeing your hand as it reaches under the heavy swell and palms his cock. He smirks, eyes narrowing but you know he appreciates the gesture even through the game. You know he likes your pretty lips wrapped around his cock, likes to watch you on all fours, kneeling to him as you drink him down. 

“My belly is _not_ too big.” He counters, slender fingers caressing the swell as though in argument.

“You’ve gone and burst your ties.” The laces are undone, his stomach filling the space that should be held together, though it’s no easier to slide the pants over his thickened hips and you relish the challenge. Freed of his pants, his cock slaps the underside of his stomach, smearing precum for you to lap off later. “Bed, Mischief.” He hesitates a moment and you jut your chin, a silent command that sends him on his way, leaving you to Thor.

“God of Vitality.” You purr, using both hands to heft his stomach, peering up at him through lowered lids.

“Fertility.” He gently corrects.

“Same thing.” You counter, enjoying how his laugh makes his stomach jump in your hands. You pull the straining ties, his stomach dropping to fill the space and he sighs, rubbing right below his breastbone.

“Too full to fuck me?” You slip your hand inside his pants, giving his cock a tug.

“Never, my lady.” He thrusts his hips, wanting more of your touch but you’re already pulling away, crawling your way up the bed, between the vee of Loki’s legs, expecting he’ll follow.

You’ve done this time and time again, taken both Princes in various states, drunk on food or mead, sober and seeking release. It mattered not, you were all together, sharing a bed every night whether it was for sex or not, these games were just for fun.

You admired Loki for a long moment, the pale dome of his belly, bigger than you’ve ever seen it, tinged pink from its aching fullness. He cradled the swell even laying down, protective of its tender nature. You press a kiss to the roundest point, sucking harder at the last moment, pulling a protesting mewl from Loki as you leave a bruise in your wake. 

You tease his cock, tonguing the base before you swallow him, inch by inch, teeth grazing sending shivers through him. You’re so focused on Loki you don’t notice the bed dip as Thor joins you, sucking so hard that Loki bucks up into you when Thor seats himself to the hilt inside you in one smooth motion. 

You fall into a familiar rhythm, centuries of sexcapades has your bodies tuned, orgasms rocking through all of you as one. But you don’t stop, no sooner has the orgasm ended than the need consumes you again. Thor and Loki just as hard and needing as when you started.

“Love?” It’s the tone of Loki’s voice that pulls you from the throes of your latest orgasm, his hands on your shoulders urging you up. You’d already been working on the next round, six...seven? You’d lost count but it didn’t matter, you wanted them, _needed_ them. 

Worried green eyes search yours and something inside you says you should be concerned, that the orgasmic haze filling your mind should be fading but there’s a warmth in your belly that you don’t want to cool and so you duck your head, pushing back into Thor, encouraging him to continue.

“(Y/N).” Loki’s hands on your shoulders keep you in place, his seidr washing over you, clearing your mind and you realize what you’d been missing—Loki’s belly had shrunk...considerably. He still looked swollen, but nowhere near the twins he’d looked to be carrying when he arrived. 

“Are you well?” Thor had slipped from you, moving to the side and you note two things at once, a heaviness in your stomach and Thor’s smaller belly. Thor eases you back onto the bed, a motion you don’t understand until you see your own stomach, swollen with their seed.

“I’m...fine.” You’re surprised, other than a heaviness there’s no pain, it actually feels good, comforting. You stroke the swell, the sensation sending shivers over you. Thor and Loki eye you, desire clear in their eyes. “Can’t have you showing up to council tomorrow looking like that.” You stroke your stomach as you eye theirs, “ I think you’ll have to do all the work though.” 

A few orgasms later has you leaning back, propping yourself on your elbows, a smirk you learned from Loki dressing your lips. Your belly had grown too big to continue on all fours. You hold your hands out, “Help me sit up.” Loki and Thor both look to your belly before exchanging a look. 

When they look ready to protest you move by yourself, it’s a struggle, the weight of your stomach unfamiliar but they’re quickly there, moving you so you’re sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Come here Mischief, can’t have your ruining the lines of your tunic, now can we?” You taunt his vanity, tugging him toward you into the wide vee of your legs, your heavy belly demanding even more room as it nudges his thighs apart so you pull him close, taking his still dripping cock in your mouth. 

You reach back, fingers trailing over the slight curve of Thor’s stomach before grazing your nails down his shaft, smiling around your mouthful at the guttural moan you elicit. 

You’re pinned to the bed by the time the Princes’ stomachs are flat and toned once more. “I look past due.” You muse, stroking the bowed side of your belly. Loki mouths along the lower swell while Thor tweaks the popped nub of your belly button. 

“Are you in pain?” You know if you say the word Loki will use his seidr to make it disappear, spell it off somewhere.

“No, I rather enjoy this feeling, being so filled by you.” Their eyes alight and you know you’ve found a new fetish. 

_Five months later…._

You waddle through the double doors, flanked by Thor and Loki, your belly leading the way. It should be no surprise that night led to you pregnant, however, Thor was right when he corrected you that he was the God of Fertility. You weren’t carrying one, but two sets of twins, a fact Odin grew more unhappy about the larger your stomach got. 

His eye watches you as you make the slow trek through the hall, drawing attention as you do every night, the room filling with murmurs from the Asgardians about how much you’ve grown; if the rumors are true that you carry heirs of _both_ Princes. 

You keep a mischievous smile on your face, one that gives nothing away, relishing how Loki and Thor keep one hand each on the small of your back, the other resting on your belly. 

You know soon you’ll be too big to waddle down here for dinner, but that just means dinner in bed with your boys and that’s something you think you will all enjoy even more.


End file.
